


She who tamed the Weasley

by Thecaged_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecaged_bird/pseuds/Thecaged_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Weasley a prankster who pranks with his brother Fred. Ella is a girl who doesnt know who her father is and she'd rather have her nose in a book or cheering on the the gryffindor Quidditch team. When they meet in a cart on a train, he took interest in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She who tamed the Weasley

"Bye mum" I say before hugging her. She smiles at me.

"My, My your already on your fifth year. Now be careful, I hear that Sirius Black has escaped from Askaban. Now I know I told you that he use to be good. Honestly when the order was first founded, he was very good." She says as if she was remembering him.

"Alright bye mum." I enphasise.

Alright now all I have to do is find Alice she is definetly a trip, with her sassy attitude. I look around to see a familiar brown wavy brown hair and a skinny body attached, running towards me.

"Ella!" She says as she hugs me.  
"Hey Alice it's good to see you too." I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"It really is good to see you Ella. My family is still bothersome. They like to critizes me. Oh Alice why can't you play Qudditch like your brother Victor." She mocks her mothers voice.  
"Honestly I'm glad I'm at hogwarts rather than the same school as him." she says the last part disgust.

"Right Victor Crumb is your brother, I forgot." I laugh.

We walk into an empty cart. I sit down opposite of Alice. Playing with the hem of my Gryffindor Uniform.

"So how are you and that guy you were seeing over the. summer?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Nope, that guy turned out to be a real snob."

" I'm sorry", "nah it's fine anyway I'm heading to talk to lily darling." She says as she gets up and heads to see lily.

I pick up my book of Pride and prejudice and start to read. I became so engrossed in the book I didnt even notice when two twins with red hair come up to me.

"Mind if we sit here?" I look up to see them already sitting.

"No go right ahead." I state.

"Well I'm Fred Weasley." The red head to the left says.

"Im George Weasley." The one on the right says as he winks.

I giggle, "Hi Fred, hi George I'm Ella Bird."

"So what year are you?" George asks curiously.

"Oh I'm a fifth year. In Gryffindor." I state.

"We're Fifth years too, how come we've never seen you around in Gryffindor!" George exclaims with curiosity.

I laugh " I'm usually at the Quidditch games or in the Library. Sometimes if your lucky I will be in the Gryffindor commons." I say while laughing.

I started reading my book agian while they started to discussing ideas for their pranks. After a couple hours of reading I finish the book just in time for the train to stop. 

I get out of the cart and walk to the carriages, man where is Alice? She's likes to be around Lily just because of her friend Draco Malfuy, she's totally crushing on him although she is a third year. She was the first friend that didn't betray me. That and Anna Lumm who is the same year as me. Although right now she wont be here til tomorrow because she was spending her summer in Australia.

We sat in the great hall while they did the sorting hat.  
"Oh this year just might actually be interesting." I say to Alice.


End file.
